


Ghost Box

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [19]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Jon has a lovely voice for radio, Georgie thinks, he is practically wasted at the Insitute.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Ghost Box

The mic clicked on in an eerily familiar manner. Georgie couldn’t help her instinctual shudder as a tape recorder clicked on at the exact same moment, it’s faint whirr just about being picked up by the microphone.  She watched Jon from across the table, Melanie clutching at her hand as he leant forward to read out the words on the paper in front of him. Melanie muffled a sound into Georgie’s hoodie and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Jon sighed before his voice, the voice that haunted the dreams of so many people, rung out in the small room. 

__**“This episode of What the Ghost is brought to you by a creeping sense of despair and also by Soundcloud...”**  
  


It had been Melanie’s idea and Georgie had never been so proud of her girlfriend’s mind and so smug that she had been right to bring Melanie on as a co-creator of her podcast. Jon, was spooky. His deep, animated voice was perfect for reading unnerving stories and it gave the listeners a break from listening to them. It was also hilarious. Poor Jon was not impressed by the content he was reading out but he knew his payment at the end of it all would be worth it. 

They had been a little worried about working together, what with Melanie’s reputation in the spooky YouTube circuit. It hadn’t been a problem in the end, turns out Melanie still had a lot of fans who were “happy to see that she was doing better” and happily flocked to What the Ghost now that she joined Georgie on it.  Her views had skyrockets with the additional views which was the opposite of what they thought would happen. Well, they anticipated an initial increase because of people wanting to listen and laugh at Melanie, but they expected all of those new listeners to leave once they realised that Melanie was doing perfectly fine and wouldn’t respond to their bullshit. They weren’t expecting most of them to stick around. 

A nd if the up tick in view brought more money in, it was no one’s business other than her own if she put it to one side for a future potential wedding. What could she say, Jon and Martin were giving her cavities but it also made her kind of want the same for herself and Melanie. Only she and the Admiral were aware of the ring that sat in the back of her sock drawer. 

Melanie muffled another sound into her hoodie, a choked off laugh at Jon’s put out face as he moved on from the advert to reading out a very obviously fake ghost story. Props to him, he was still reading it in his “Statement voice” but he also looked like this was single handedly obliterating his professional standing. She knew Martin was waiting eagerly for this episode to come out so he could rib Jon about it.  She wondered how many avatars would listen to this just so they could bully the dreaded Archivist for telling scary stories on the internet.  Georgie couldn’t help snorting as she watched Jon’s face scrunch up as he said the word “spooky”, she had picked this story specifically because it used that word multiple times throughout the piece. Jon shot her a dirty look at her  mocking laughter, though his voice didn’t waver. 

Eventually he finished, and Georgie had to admit that it had been very good. She suspected her listeners would ask for him to come back and she started making notes of other ghost stories she could have him read and appropriate bribes to get him to do it. 

Melanie reached over and wrote “Offer help with the wedding?” under the ‘Bribes’ heading on the page in front of her. Georgie put a little tick next to it. 

The mic clicked off though Jon had to manually turn off the tape recorder, it seemed to still want to listen as usual. He carefully shuffled out of the room while Georgie and Melanie continued recording the episode. Georgie couldn’t help the grin that lit up her face as she sat side-by-side with the love of her life, both of them working together. Melanie was a lot more emotional and passionate than her and she found it incredibly endearing. She also, as a content producer, couldn’t ignore the two different ways of reacting would pull more listeners in, produce better engagement she hoped.  It was a good dynamic. 

She wondering if Jon’s dignity would allow him to guest on the show as anything more than an ominous, anonymous voice for reading out the basic gist of what they would be talking about that episode. Her bribes could only get her so far and she decided not to push it without perhaps inviting Martin into the scheme. 

Talking of bribes and Jon’s payment of doing the reading, the two of them finished up with the recording and moved into the living room to watch Jon cuddling the Admiral.  He had lifted the ageing Maine Coon up into the air and was bringing him down for repeated kisses. Jon looked delighted and the Admiral looked incredibly put out by the whole thing, his disinterest under cut by his continuous purring. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly cheap Jon? I expected your professional dignity to cost more than a day with the Admiral.” Jon glared at Melanie over the top of the Admiral, tucking the cat’s head into his chest. 

“Melanie, you cannot just say things like that, especially not in front of him! I do not appreciate the implication that the Admiral is anything other than a delight.” The Admiral was licking at Jon’s neck and his ‘serious’ speech was less impressive when he kept flinching when the rough tongue tickled a sensitive spot. It was late in the day and he had spent the entire day at their flat, playing with the Admiral. She just laughed at him and plopped down on the other side of the sofa, switching the tv onto some random movie while Georgie ordered take-out. 

Georgie clicked off the phone and fell down onto the sofa, settling down between her two favourite people.


End file.
